


O Night Divine

by Starbird



Series: A Very RebelCaptain Christmas [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Between Chapters, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Interlude, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Sappy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sappy Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Cassian asks Jyn to go to his high school’s annual Christmas show.





	O Night Divine

**Author's Note:**

> From a lovely anonymous prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> "hi! can you write some christmas related fluff pretty please?"
> 
> Set after “The Fake Date” (and still between chapters 2 and 3).
> 
> Also, I am in love with this version of [“O Holy Night”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ-8jYpa1-o), which is my favorite Christmas carol and what’s been in my mind while writing this piece. This is my absolute favorite rendition of it. It’s gorgeous.

It was around the third rendition of “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” that Jyn’s phone buzzed with a text message. She was back at the mall working her elf job, and she was back to her grumpy mood. It was three days after her “date” with Cassian, and it had gone…well.

She didn’t know how she felt about that.

Currently, she was on her lunch break, and when she saw the message from Cassian, she stopped chewing.

_My high school is putting on their Christmas show tomorrow night._

Jyn resuming chewing and typed back. _Congratulations? You must be very proud._

_Funny. My mom wants you to come._

_Not interested. Can’t stand high schoolers._

_You won’t actually have to interact with them._

_Newp._

_Jyn please._

Jyn sighed and started peeling her orange, staring at the screen and thinking about what to say.

 _Fine,_ she wrote. _But I want dinner first._

#

Jyn felt pleasantly full when she and the Andors edged into a row of seats in the high school auditorium. She sat, and Cassian settled next to her, knee bumping hers. He was dressed in a suit and it wasn’t fair.

Jyn set her purse on the floor and nudged it under the seat with her foot. Cassian hunched over to talk to her.

“This is usually pretty good,” he said. “For a bunch of a high schoolers.”

“Were you a choir boy?” she asked as she straightened.

His teasing smile matched hers. “Hardly,” he said.

“I did band. I’m a terrible singer.”

“I never knew that about you.”

“No reason for it to come up.” She loosely crossed her arms and looked around. “Fancy place.”

“I don’t think I ever saw your high school.”

“No reason for you to.”

She glanced past him to his mom, sitting on his right and trying to eavesdrop. She smiled and let her body sag against Cassian’s upper arm, near hers on the armrest. Mrs. Andor smiled back.

It lapsed into awkwardness then, but Cassian’s parents chatted with people they knew and didn’t seem to notice that Jyn and Cassian weren’t wrapped up in one another. Finally the program started, and Jyn felt the tension in her body start to uncurl and ebb away. However, she was hyper-aware of Cassian’s body next to hers, his leg, arm, and hand too close, fingers dangling from the armrest near her thigh.

While the students put on a good show, Jyn was ready to get going forty-five minutes into it. Another fifteen minutes later, she was firmly telling herself to stop fidgeting and sit still.

Cassian leaned over. “You want to get out of here?”

“Hm?” Jyn shook herself awake. She’d started to doze off. “Yeah, sure.”

She was the last seat in the row, so she exited easily and waited for Cassian to follow. He said something to his mother, who gave them another smile, and Jyn gritted her teeth and forced a bland smile onto her face. Mrs. Andor no doubt thought they were going somewhere to make out.

“Come on,” Cassian said, taking her hand. She grabbed her coat as he started leading her out of the auditorium. He pulled her away to a door that led outside to a loading dock, and they stood at the railing overlooking the ramp and looked up at the night sky.

“They load up all the performing arts stuff here,” Cassian explained. “Hence the dock.”

“Ah,” Jyn replied, putting her coat on. She didn’t really care about the dock. Her gaze was on the clear, starry sky, her mind on the crisp chill in the air. It had to be around freezing, but it didn’t _feel_ terribly cold. The sound of the choir still made its way out to them out here – a soloist had started singing “O Holy Night” – and Jyn listened as she put her mittens on. Cassian didn’t say anything, and Jyn found this much more peaceful than the stifling auditorium – which she realized with a start. How was it possible that she felt more at ease out here, alone, with him, than inside surrounded by hundreds of people? Cassian slid his hand into her mitten, covering her hand with his. Jyn looked down at their joined, covered hands, warm inside her knit mitten.

“There are better ways to spend a night than this,” he said. In the background, the rest of the choir added their voices to the carol.

“There are worse,” she replied. He looked up, his face neutral, and she realized then that they’d somehow shifted closer to one another. Shoulders touched. Her face was close to his.

_Noel_

“Think it’ll snow?” she asked, the sound of the choir fading behind her.

“Maybe.” His eyes dropped to her lips so quickly she was sure she’d imagined it.

_Noel_

Inside her mitten, his fingers threaded through hers, and the choir seemed only a dim distraction now. A snowflake fell from the sky, drifting between them, and Jyn smiled. “Guess it decided to after all,” she said.

_O night_

The sky opened up and huge, fluffy flakes floated down, dusting their clothes and hair. One landed on Jyn’s upturned face, and Cassian brushed it off her cheek.

“We should head back in,” he said.

_O night divine_

Jyn smiled at him, gave his hand a squeeze, and nodded. They turned away from the dock and back to the warmth of the indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com) if you want to come over and say hi!
> 
> Back to the main work and [the next chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922851/chapters/29677170).


End file.
